Not So Menacing
by Elliott Alva
Summary: First Fanfic. Gail uncharacteristically helps out the school nerd. Highschool AU.


"Hey Nerd!" Gail shouted at the taller brunette girl who had just walked out of the bathroom. Getting no response she ran to catch up to the girl and pushed her gently back to the wall.

"Hey what do you think you're doing, get off me!" the brunette exclaimed to Gail, obviously annoyed and maybe even feeling a little threatened at the situation she had found herself in.

"I'm not being mean, please, I just wanted to tell you that I saw you come out of the bathroom and didn't want you to be embarrassed that's why I pressed you against the wall, so people couldn't see." Gail told Holly, not that she would admit she knew this giant nerds name.

"See what? You know you can't just go round slamming people into walls because you need some entertainment!" Holly almost shouted, becoming increasingly frustrated.

"Please, don't panic or move, but you have toilet paper hanging from the back of your jeans," she whispered to the taller girl who was now shaking slightly and pushing her glasses back up her nose.

The brunette flushed bright red with embarrassment and immediately went to run straight back into the bathroom, feeling almost positive that she may just cry herself to death while she was in there. Gail grabbed her again and pressed her back to the wall before leaning in to give her a hug. Uncomfortable but also feeling extremely humiliated Holly just went along with it, throwing her arms around the usually very unpleasant girl's shoulders, unsure as to what exactly Gail was doing. Seconds later she felt one of Gail's hands gently slide down her back to tug the waistband of her pants away from her body, the other dipping down slightly to remove the offending piece of toilet paper. Holly's entire body shivered as Gail's fingertips ran over her bare skin, but as quick as it happened it was over and Gail had stuffed her fists back into her jacket before heading straight toward the bathroom.

A few minutes later Gail walked back out but went in the other direction, Holly now in hot pursuit. "Hey wait up!" she called to Gail.

"What do you want?" Gail groaned.

Not entirely shocked at how abrupt and rude Gail was despite how kind she had been only minutes earlier, Holly decided to push past the attitude and try to get to know her, especially since Gail had just gone out of her way to help her even though she easily could have done the exact opposite. "I just wanted to say thank you, I don't really know why you helped me considering you tease me every chance you get but I just wanted to thank you anyway. It really means a lot to me that you would go out of your way to help me out and although I wouldn't have let the teasing I most definitely would have been on the receiving end of if you hadn't of helped bother me, it was really kind of you to do what you just did. So, thank you Gail, I really appreciate it. It appears you're not quite the badass you make yourself out to be."

"Whatever Nerd!" Gail responded, not stopping once to physically acknowledge the girl who was now keenly walking beside her.

"My name's Holly, Holly Stewart." The brunette replied, hoping to get more than two words out of the schoolyard bully who had for a still unknown reason just done something extremely out of character that had no obvious benefit to her. Getting no reply Holly continued, "maybe I could buy you lunch as a thank you?"

"Maybe, I've got class. Later Nerd!" Gail shouted before making her way into the classroom they were currently standing outside of.

Holly stood there in silence for a few minutes trying to process what exactly had just happened. Taking one last look into the classroom before heading to her own Holly glanced in Gail's direction only to be surprised yet again at what she was seeing. Gail sat in the back row, and looking directly into Holly's eyes with a cheeky grin on her face she held up her notebook. Written in Gail's flawless penmanship were a few words she definitely wasn't expecting; ' _bleachers at lunch?'_ Holly couldn't wipe the smile of her face as she nodded, maybe a little too enthusiastically. With that Gail flipped the page to reveal more, _'bring snacks x'._ Noticing the kiss on the end of the note Holly felt her stomach flip and responded to Gail with her crooked grin and a small nervous wave as she ran off to get to her class on time.

Throughout the whole next period Holly couldn't quite concentrate, the beautiful blonde at the forefront of her mind had sent her brain into overdrive. Did Gail know she was a lesbian? Did Gail like her? Was Gail into girls? Wait, was Gail into her? How could the school menace be into the school nerd? Was this a date? Should she ask her on a date? What on earth was happening?

Lunch time had finally arrived so Holly headed toward the bleachers, noticing that Gail had already settled in and was looking around curiously. "Well if it isn't my hero, fancy seeing you here Gail Peck, I hope you weren't waiting too long" Holly grinned at the girl she was quickly falling for, tossing her a bag of cheesepuffs.

Gail smirked and for a moment considered asking Holly how she knew they were her favourite snack, but quickly decided against it, realising those and donuts were the only foods she ever ate at school. Dropping the cheesepuffs onto her backpack, Gail stood up and slowly moved closer to the brunette until their bodies were lightly pressed together. Holly's breath quickened, her usual beaming smile softening as she got lost in Gail's beautiful blue eyes. Gail took the brunettes soft cheeks in her hands, running a thumb over her full bottom lip before leaning in and kissing her softly. Pulling away Gail heard a sharp inhale before Holly pulled her straight back in for another earth shattering kiss only this time, Holly's tongue was doing all kinds of fantastic things with her own. Needing a minute to get her breath and balance back in order Gail gently pulled away, and still holding Holly's cheeks in her hands she whispered so only they would hear, "I think I've been waiting my whole life for you Holly Stewart."


End file.
